Menduga
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Aku berkhayal, aku berangan, aku bermimpi, aku berharap. Kelak, suatu hari nanti, semua imajinasiku tentangmu akan menjadi nyata. Meski batinku menyeru ini sia-sia, aku tak akan menyerah membangun asa. Sasuke-kun, maukah kau membuatnya menjadi nyata?


**Menduga**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Authornya nggak ngambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun dari ini :)

Rated: T

Genre: Angst

Pairing: SasuSaku

A/N: Sakura's POV.

* * *

Kala menatap jauh langit malam, aku suka berkhayal, bagaimana kau—suatu hari nanti-akan kembali ke Konoha. Mungkin kau akan melangkah, perlahan mendekati gerbang desa. Aku—yang secara kebetulan berada di sana-melihatmu. Lalu kita berdiri berhadapan di depan gerbang. Aku terdiam, lidahku kelu ingin menyebut namamu, namun rasa tak percaya bercampur bahagia membuat bibirku hanya membisikkan kata yang selalu ingin kuucapkan.

"Sasuke_-kun_..." Air mataku merebak. "Kau kembali..."

Dan kau akan menyekakan air mataku dengan usapan tanganmu yang besar, sembari berkata, "Ya, Sakura. Aku pulang."

Tapi itu hanya khayalanku saja.

.

.

.

Kala beranjak ke balik selimut, aku suka membayangkan, bagaimana kita, secara perlahan, mendekat. Barangkali yang kau lakukan adalah, pada suatu malam yang pekat, kau mengajakku keluar. Berbalut _yukata_ beralas _geta_, kita akan berjalan beriringan. Lalu di suatu tempat di ketinggian, kita akan duduk di hamparan rumput yang menggelitik kulit. Mulanya ada jarak antara tempatku duduk dengan tempatmu duduk. Tapi sedikit demi sedikit, aku, juga kau, mengurangi jarak dengan beringsut mendekat. Hingga pada akhirnya, lengan kita akan saling bersentuhan, merasakan hangat sambil menerawang langit.

Tapi itu hanya bayanganku saja.

.

.

.

Kala mataku menutup bersiap tidur, aku suka menyusun skenario, bagaimana kau akan melamarku. Mungkin saat kita sedang berteduh kehujanan, memandang rinai air yang terjun bebas dari langit, kau akan bertanya dengan suara pelan,

"Kau mau menikah denganku?"

Sepertinya kau sengaja mengatakannya dengan sedikit menggumam, membuatku menoleh dan bertanya, "Apa?"

Kau berdeham sekali, lalu mengulangi pertanyaanmu, "Sakura, kau mau ... menikah denganku?"

Saat itu, pingsan dengan wajah memerah bukanlah opsi.

Atau, kau—dengan otoriternya-akan menyodorkan sebuah cincin ke depanku saat aku sedang asyik membaca buku. Aku menatapmu bingung, dan kau hanya menjawab cepat,

"Untukmu. Kita akan segera menikah."

Cara yang kasar, memang. Tapi itulah dirimu, langsung dan tanpa basa-basi. Paling tak bisa berlaku romantis.

Sayangnya, itu hanya imajinasiku saja.

.

.

.

Kala jiwaku terawang antara sadar dan bermimpi, aku suka merancang bagaimana pernikahan kita nanti. Aku akan tampil sangat cantik, dengan gaun putih gading yang halus. Rambutku akan dijepit dengan indahnya. Kemudian seanggun mungkin aku berjalan ke altar, di mana kau berdiri diam tanpa emosi menyambutku, tapi kutahu kau sangat gelisah. Kau gugup, juga panik. Kau berusaha tetap tenang, namun tanganmu yang terasa dingin dan basah mengungkap segalanya.

Setelah segala sumpah, seharusnya kita berciuman. Tapi kau menolaknya, kau tidak mau melakukannya di tempat umum. Aku tersenyum kecil, karena aku tahu kau ingin setiap momen intim kita menjadi rahasia. Ya, rahasia kita berdua. Aku suka cara berpikirmu, karena aku pun tak mau mengumbar bahagianya cinta kita kepada umum.

Sedihnya, itu hanya harapku saja.

.

.

.

Mungkin kau tidak akan kembali. Mungkin kau tak akan pernah sudi diriku berjalan di sisimu. Mungkin hujan hanya akan membuatku terlihat menyedihkan di matamu. Dan mungkin kau akan tertawa mengejek kalau tahu aku berangan menghabiskan usiaku denganmu. Mungkin plot indah yang sudah kususun menjadi sia-sia karena kau tidak mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu.

Tapi aku tak akan pernah berhenti berharap.

.

.

.

Kau tahu, Sasuke_-kun_, sebenarnya aku ingin kau melakukan semuanya dengan cara yang tak pernah kuduga. Sehingga setiap detik bersamamu akan menjadi sesuatu yang tak bisa kutebak.

Sasuke_-kun, _maukah kau membuatnya menjadi nyata?

**.:: FIN ::.**

* * *

A/N: Hehe, ficlet lagi XD

Ide fic ini datang karena *uhuk* kebiasaanku menghayal sebelum tidur, "Kalau aku punya pacar/suami, ntar aku mau kami …. blablabla". Tapi lama-lama aku khawatir juga sih, kalo aku kebanyakan ngayal, nanti setiap momen romance dari pacar/suamiku nggak bakalan seru lagi dong, soalnya aku udah pernah bayangin dan menebak alur momennya OAO Jadi sekarang aku udah mulai stop hobi tak produktifku itu wkwkwk #curcolgakguna

Eeeeng … review please? ^_^)/


End file.
